


Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 3

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-20
Updated: 2002-08-20
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:16:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The holidays draw closer.  You remember how bad the holidays were last time, don't you??





	Trust Book 2:  Trust, Love and Happiness, too.  Pt 3

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 3

## Trust Book 2: Trust, Love and Happiness, too. Pt 3

#### by Nikita

Title: "Trust, Love, and Happiness, too." Chapter 2. 

By: Nikita 

Series: 3/? 

This is a sequel to my first series: "What We Need Now is Trust." Available at Down in the Basement, Slashing Mulder, or at my own website: http://www.koukla.net/nikita_slash 

Spoilers: Season 7. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the X-Files or any characters, plot lines, etc. They belong to Chris Carter, Fox, and the wonderful actors themselves. This is an unauthorized story for entertainment purposes only. I'm but a poor humble grad student struggling to make ends meet. Writing this stuff and keeping a website actually costs me money. But I do it as a labor of love. 

Warnings: Slash. M/M relationship, sex, language. Schmoop, angst, plot, all the good stuff. Mpreg., aliens, etc. etc. 

Feedback: Yes, please! 

Authors note: Yes, I know I love wordy titles... This is the sequel of my first Trust series. It continues almost 5 years after we last saw our happy little family... 

^ Still means telepathic communication 

'' still means internal thoughts 

And now for our feature presentation... 

**XXX**

Chapter Two 

Scully shoved a lock of hair out of her face in irritation and turned back to her paperwork. God, her work was boring. Ever since Mulder's abduction she'd missed the excitement of working on the X-Files with him. Not that she'd realized it at the time. She'd bitched and complained about looking for vampires, ghosts, and whatever else Mulder would dig up. But now...now she realized just how good she'd had it. If she could go back and do it over again she would enjoy the cases more. Now...now she was stuck autopsying the most boring cases imaginable. Sure, she was good at her job...and sure her job was important and worthwhile...it helped capture and prosecute criminals. But...it was boring and tedious and she found herself missing Mulder's off beat humor and his odd theories. 

She missed her friend terribly. Her brief visits with Mulder and his family just wasn't enough sometimes. She sighed as she considered the people in her life now. Her family was okay, but her mom had decided to move in with her brother's family in California. Leaving her alone on the East Coast. Work was no better. Dogget was boring. Reyes was odd, but not nearly as interesting or charismatic as Mulder. And Skinner...Skinner seemed to be in a permanent bad mood the last 5 years. He had always been by the book, often surly, but he had always been fair and tried to look out for his agents, particularly Mulder and Scully. 

Now? Now he didn't seem to care anything. He was harsh, quick to reprimand and seemed to live in his office even more than before. There was plenty of gossip around the bullpen. The latest rumor was that he really WAS living in his office. Some said he slept on his sofa. Others said they saw a spare suit hanging in his private bathroom and that there was a toothbrush on the sink. No one saw him working out at the FBI gym anymore. His skin was taking on a permanent pasty gray tone and he had rings under his eyes most of the time. Scully was worried, but she couldn't seem to get through to him, he avoided her like the plague. 

Scully threw her pen down on her desk and pushed back with a sigh. Things just weren't the same... 

**XXX**

Skinner pushed back from his desk with a weary sigh. He glanced out the window. The sun was setting, lending a purple hue to the sky. He stretched, hearing his joints pop. He was stiff all over; he'd been sitting too long in one position over his desk. He frowned at the work before him. He was doing pointless paperwork that he usually would have avoided, but he'd decided to do for some reason. He glanced at the sofa. Too many nights spent on it. It would look bad to stay here again tonight. He had a feeling that he was gaining a bad reputation. Fuck it, what did he care? He didn't. But maybe he'd go home anyway. His suit was getting ripe and he wanted a drink...badly. 

He grabbed his briefcase and stuffed his work in it. Something to do at home. He turned out his light and walked down the hall to the elevators. The janitor waved goodbye to him, he ignored it, stabbing the elevator button with more force than necessary. When it arrived he reached for the Lobby button, but for some reason he hit the basement button. He closed his eyes, 'why am I doing this to myself?' he wondered, but he couldn't resist. He walked quietly to the X-Files office, opening the door, it was unlocked, but no one inside. He flicked on the light. Empty, quiet. Doggett and Reyes saw no pressing need to stay after hours. Why should they? It was just a job to them. A usually distasteful one at that. Mulder's poster and articles were all gone from the walls. The room was less cluttered, more boring...more businesslike. He turned and shut the door with a bang. He headed home to a nice Scotch and another long night with his paperwork. 

**XXX**

North Carolina woods  
November 5th 2004  
Friday 10:34 p.m. 

Kat was fast asleep in her room, Kisa was curled up beside her, purring. Alex smiled and tucked her in. She was 'so' beautiful. His beautiful daughter. She was definitely going to be a heartbreaker someday. She had long dark brown hair, long lashes and Mulder's hazel eyes. They changed color depending on what color she wore or what mood she was in. He was going to be beating the boys off their porch with a stick. 

'No, with my Glock.' He made a mental note to make sure he had extra ammunition when she was a teenager. He kissed her on the forehead and pushed back a lock of hair from her face. Beautiful. 

He shut the door behind him all but a crack, so Kisa could get in and out. He moved down the hall to his bedroom. Mulder was already in bed, waiting. Tonight was the night. Alex felt a small thrill go through him, he was feeling pretty excited already. His cock stirred at the sight of Mulder stretched out, naked under the covers. He closed and locked the door behind him, unbuttoning his shirt as he walked over to the bed. 

Mulder's eyes had been closed; they opened at the sound of the door and his green-gold eyes raked over his body hungrily. He stretched like a cat, arching his back. Alex licked his lips and his hands went to the waistband of his pants. 

"No, let me do that." Mulder stood up, the covers falling from his body as he padded around the bed and pushed up against him. He kissed Alex slowly...deeply, as his fingers trailed down his chest to his waist. Alex shivered, his lips parting wider to deepen the kiss. Mulder stepped back, his fingers nimbly unbuttoning the pants as he watched his lover. Alex's cupid bow lips were pink and swollen from the kiss. His dark green eyes were open half-mast as he stared hungrily back at him. Mulder hummed appreciatively, leaning in again to nuzzle his neck. 

Alex groaned in response and breathed in deeply. Fox smelled...warm, slightly musky. Very arousing. He breathed deeper; the smell was almost intoxicating. His hands reached behind Mulder's back, pulling his lover closer as he buried his nose in the back of Mulder's neck. 

Mulder stiffened slightly, Alex was snuffling at his neck much like the hunters did. Alex continued to press his nose to his neck. ^Alex? What are you up to?^ he tried to keep the thought playful, but his insides were beginning to clench. His lover didn't seem to notice. 

^Mmmmm, you smell sooo good, Lisa... mmmmm....^ Mulder felt a nervous twinge, he pushed lightly against his lover's chest, Alex's hold tightened. Mulder panicked, pushing harder. Alex's hands gripped his shoulders painfully; Mulder's breathing became hitched gasps, tears running down his face. "No! Don't!" he shoved hard just as Alex released him, sending the younger man tumbling to the floor. Mulder stood before him shaking, then took a step back and sat down hard on the foot of the bed. Alex's eyes were wide with shock. "Fox?" 

Mulder raised his hands to cover his face. Alex pushed up to his knees before his lover and held out a hand tentatively. "Fox? What's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?" he gently brushed a hand to his lover's shoulder and quickly jerked it back when Fox flinched. Mulder took a deep breath and dropped his hands. 

"No. I'm sorry, I just... you were...sniffing me and then you wouldn't let go." He looked embarrassed. Alex was torn between frustrated irritation and genuine regret. "Well...I'm sorry, Lisa. I didn't mean to upset you...you just smell so good and you felt so good in my arms. I didn't realize you were unhappy. I'm sorry." He reached again and this time Fox let him touch him. 

Mulder shook his head and grabbed his hand. "No. I'M sorry. I overreacted. It just reminded me of...of the hunters, that's all." He took a shaky breath. "Let's forget it, okay?" he tugged on Alex's hands, urging him to join him on the bed. Alex was slow, trying not to startle him. He hadn't meant to remind Mulder of those bastards. Now he felt only regret. Why HAD he been so insistent in holding Mulder close to smell him? He forced the issue out of his mind and went back to slowly stroking Mulder's back as they held each other close. Fox slowly relaxed in his embrace and they returned to their love making once more. 

Alex was slow and gentle, but he couldn't help appreciating the smell Mulder seemed to be exuding. He had noticed it somewhat last month, but this time it was more noticeable, stronger. He resisted nuzzling his lover's neck, but couldn't help breathing it in deeply as he stroked his lover's back. Mulder began to moan, softly at first, but then more insistent, Alex leaned back and saw that his lover's belly was rippling again, the slit appearing again. He touched it lightly, Fox groaned into the pillow, stifling the sound as he grabbed Alex's wrist and pressed his hand harder against the opening. 

**XXX**

"Alex! Kat! Breakfast!" Mulder flipped another pancake on the griddle. He was getting better at it. The first time he'd made pancakes Alex had decided to 'help' him, meaning he took the batter and spatula and shooed him away. This time he'd gotten up extra early and practiced. The first batch of pancakes was sitting in the trash, this batch seemed edible. 

Alex bounded down the stairs, Kat on his shoulders. They swept into the kitchen and Alex kissed him on the cheek and then bent so Kat could kiss Fox, too. Alex then deposited her on a chair and sat down. Mulder proudly presented his pancakes. "Ta da!" They weren't perfect, but they smelled good. They dug in; Alex was sure to praise the attempt. "These are very good, Lisa." 

"Thanks. Did you figure out what they are?" Last time Alex had made pancakes he'd made Mickey Mouse ones for Kat. And then for Fox, too, after he'd asked for Marvin the Martian, but settled for Mickey. 

Alex frowned at his pancake. It looked normal...round, "Uhhh..." he looked imploringly at Kat who happily munched on her syrupy pancake, ignoring her father's plight. Turning back to Fox he shrugged helplessly. "I give up." 

"Flying saucers!" Mulder grinned as he shoved a forkful in his mouth. Alex shook his head ruefully. 

**XXX**

North Carolina woods  
November 14 2004  
Sunday 3:44 p.m. 

"Are you sure you can handle that many, Mulder?" 

"We did the first time. It'll be less hectic this time. Are you saying you don't want to come? I'll understand if you want to be with your family..." 

"No, no! I want to come. I just...Mulder, I'm not sure if Skinner will want to come. He's...he's been...I don't know. Aloof. Unhappy." 

Mulder frowned, this was the 5th anniversary of the 'birth,' he'd wanted to have everyone over for the holidays again. The years before had been busy. Scully joined them one Thanksgiving, the gunmen visited at strange times during the year, rarely on a holiday. This year he wanted them all down together. 

"Well...maybe he's feeling down, but that just means he needs a holiday away from work all the more. I'll call him, okay? You just clear your schedule as much as you can." 

Scully smiled, he was determined to pull this off. Family life definitely agreed with Mulder. Before his abduction he'd avoided holidays whenever possible. Now, he wanted to celebrate. Maybe this 'was' a good idea. 

"okay, good luck, Mulder. I've gotta go." They hung up. Mulder sighed, how does one convince a surly Skinner to come to dinner? 'Sounds like a Dr. Seuss title...' 

Kat wondered in with a Dr. Seuss book. 'Definitely need to shield your thoughts, Mulder.' He'd been stressed out lately and his thoughts leaking easily to Alex and Kat. He took a swig of his luke warm coffee and focused on his mental barriers. He dialed Skinner's home phone number. 

Ring, ring, ring... Nothing. He could be out, it WAS the weekend. But somehow...Mulder doubted it. He called Skinner's office number. 

Ring, ring, "A.D. Skinner." 

"A.D. Skinner, what are you doing at the office on a Sunday?" Mulder smiled faintly, remembering all the times HE had been in the office on Sundays. He heard a sigh and then, "Mulder? What do you want?" then Skinner's breath quickened as he apparently was hit with a thought, "Are you okay?! Is there something wrong?!" Mulder struggled to get a word in. 

"Skinner! I'm fine! Everything's fine. I was just calling for personal reasons." Skinner breathed a sigh of relief and there was a pause. "...What personal reasons?" It must have been the connection, Skinner's voice sounded odd. 

"Well, it IS getting close to the holidays and I was wondering if you would join us for Thanksgiving and then later for Christmas and stay for New Year's. As long as you could. It's been five years...Kat's birthday is coming up..." Mulder trailed off, he was getting a bad vibe even across the phone. 

Silence. 

"Why?" 

"Why?...What do you mean why?" Mulder was flabbergasted. "We want you to come. Scully and the Lone Gunmen are coming. I invited Dr. Reddy, but he's spending it with his family. He sent a card and gift for Kat, though. We're going to send his family a gift and some pictures of Kat. Don't you want to come?" Mulder felt like he was begging. 

"I'm not...I don't think I can make it. I'll be sure to send Kat a gift, though." Mulder could sense him about to hang up. 

"Stop! Just stop it, Walter Skinner. What is the matter with you? We want you to come. Surely you can get at least one of the holidays off...you could use a break." 

On the other side of the phone call Skinner squeezed his eyes shut. 'Shit, even Mulder's heard about me...I DO need a vacation. But this isn't a relaxing idea...' Still, he DID want to see Kat. He hadn't seen her since she was a baby. And Mulder...well, he wanted to see him, too... 

"Skinner? Sir, please... Just try, okay?" 

Skinner sighed heavily, "I'll see what I can do, Mulder. No promises..." he hung up. 

Mulder dropped the phone after switching it off. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. This wasn't going as easy as he'd hoped... 

He grabbed his coffee mug and headed to the sink. Alex was outside gathering wood. Kat sat on the couch with her book and kitten. He checked on the stew he was making...'mmm...smells good.' He cleaned up the debris from making it. Saving the carrot and celery ends, he went up to Kat's room to give Sasha a treat. Entering he noticed the cage was empty. "Oh, shit!" He got down on his hands and knees, checking under her bed and in and around her toy box. Nothing. 'shit shit shit!' Mulder knew she'd be heartbroken if they couldn't find him. He stood up and brushed off his knees, sad. Sasha really was a Houdini, he couldn't see how the mouse got out. For all he knew, Kisa might have finally eaten him. 

He walked through the house, eyes alert for any signs of Sasha, when Alex came in later they sat Kat down and broke the news. She was predictably upset. Going around the house calling for him like he'd come running out to her. Alex and Fox eyed the kitten suspiciously, but Kisa played around as usual, unconcerned. 

**XXX**

November 18 2004  
2:45 p.m. 

Kat was upset and in need of some distraction so Mulder was watching her favorite video with her in his lap. Kisa curled up next to them on the couch, purring contentedly. Alex decided to haul some more wood in since they were having guests over soon. When the video was over Kat ran to get a toy. He picked up their popcorn bowls and straightened up. He wasn't particularly fussy himself, but Alex liked a clean house. 

As Fox heard Alex coming back to the door, he let his lover in, holding the pin out as usual. Alex took it from him and pricked his finger and Mulder kissed it better. Kat was playing in the dining room quietly. Mulder turned away from Alex and headed into the kitchen. 

"Want some hot cocoa? It's pretty chilly outside." Alex didn't answer, but he put his hand on Fox's shoulder to stop him. 

"What's wrong, babe?" Mulder turned back and looked at him curiously. Alex cocked his head. "Nothing..." but as he said it he blinked and black oil swirled in his eyes. 

Mulder jerked back "Alex!" 

Krycek's hold on his arm was unbearably strong, Mulder frantically dug at the fingers gripping his shoulder with inhuman strength. "Kat! Run! Go for the Jacobsons'! 

Alex's other arm shot out and Fox found himself held immobile in a death grip. "Kat!" He had yet to hear his daughter run away. He continued to struggle as he turned his head towards the dining room, Kat stood there shocked, her hands clutching her doll. 

"Daddy!!" Kat watched them fearfully. The alien in Alex's body turned to face their daughter. Mulder suddenly felt a surge of anger and an intense fear for his daughter; he wrenched his shoulders from the Oilean's grip and shoved hard. The body fell to the floor for only a moment before it scrambled back to its feet. Mulder didn't notice, however, as he was grabbing Kat and running out the door. 

Not knowing of a better place to go, he raced for the Jacobson's. At the very least he had to get Kat out of the way. He'd have to leave her there and lead the Oilean away from his daughter. He clutched Katerina tight in his arms. She was crying and holding on to him. "Papa! Papa!" Fox didn't know how he could explain anything. He just ran faster. 

Arriving at his neighbors' house he pounded on the door. Tracy opened it, but her husband Chris was right behind her, shoving her out of the way. 

"What do you want?!" Chris's face was livid at being interrupted from his game and cold beer. 

Fox turned, hearing the approach of his lover's possessed body. He turned back frantically, "Please! Take Kat! He's trying to hurt us!" Mulder was gasping. 

Tracy reached forward, but Chris shoved her aside once more. "No! Don't let them in! Let the faggots fight it out outside!" he tried to slam the door, but Tracy wrenched it open to take Kat out of Fox's arms. 

"Get in!" she cried. Fox gratefully let his daughter go and shook his head, grabbing the doorknob himself to shut it. He turned back and ran away, the oilean following him. 

He raced through the forest, hearing the crashing behind him as the possessed body chased him. His heart was pounding, and his mind was panicked. What had happened? Somewhere in the woods Alex had been possessed by the black oil. How? Were there others out here? Was Kat okay with the Jacobsons? Alex. He had told Mulder the horror of the oil. It's cold icy hold over his body. His mind crying out, but no one could help him. He nearly stopped at that thought. 

^Alex?!^ ^Alex!!^ 

Nothing, then...faintly, ^Fox!^ 

^Alex! I'm here! Help me! Tell me how to help you!^ he ducked under a low limb and kept running, his breathing becoming strained. He hadn't had the chance to run in a while. He wasn't in his top form. 

^Fox...I don't...I can't stop it! God, run!^ 

Mulder tripped on a root and caught himself, but before he could get back up and run he felt an arm clamp down on his shoulder once more. 

The Oilean didn't speak, it just jerked him to his feet and began to walk him back towards the house. 

^Fox!^ 

He tried to break free and the Oilean twisted his arm painfully. He cried out and stopped struggling. If he tried it again it would break his arm. He tried to contact his lover again. 

^Alex! Where is it taking us? Can you read it's thoughts? I can't...^ 

^Not really. It has plans for you inside the house. That's all I know.^ 

^How did it get you?^ Fox struggled to stay on his feet as the oilean marched him faster. 

^I came across a deer hunter, or at least I thought so. He came up and there was a bright flash as the oil leaped out and into me...^ 

They had arrived back at the house. The oilean thrust him in a chair and turned to face the kitchen. A bounty hunter stepped out of the shadows. Mulder's felt the panic turn to icy dread. 

The hunter stalked up to him, his face showing a glimmer of amusement across it's hard features. Mulder flinched as it came close. 

It leaned down and sniffed him, ^Not yet, hybrid...but soon enough.^ The oilean stepped in front of the hybrid and 'spoke' for the first time. 

^This is not the time or place for such behavior. We must wait for the ship. Once on board we will continue experimentation and you will be given the chance to impregnate him when we are ready. Not before.^ 

The bounty hunter seemed ready to argue, Mulder couldn't see what had exactly, but the hunter's face flashed in fear and it suddenly morphed: sealing its orifices as the rebels did. 

The oilean finally backed down, stepping behind Mulder once more. The hunter didn't react right away, but finally morphed back to its preferred form. The hunter nodded submissively and backed away, returning with rope. 

Both Oilean and Hunter jerked Mulder to his feet. Alex cried out to him in his head, but Mulder was too despondent to answer. Alex couldn't help him now... 

They tied Mulder to the headboard and left him there. Fox tugged on the ropes until the skin tore and bled. He banged his head back on the bed and cried. 

**XXX**

The police received a call from Tracy Jacobson, wife of Chris Jacobson who owned a small homestead in the nearby woods. 

Tracy Jacobson reported a domestic abuse at the Krycek home. Apparently the domestic partner, Fox Wm. Mulder, left his daughter, Katerina Krycek at the Jacobson's home while fleeing his lover (Alex Krycek) from the scene. 

Tracy Jacobson stated that F. Mulder claimed his lover was trying to hurt them and needed to leave Katerina with them for fear of her safety. She tried to get Mr. Mulder to come inside, but he refused, running further into the woods as she saw Mr. Krycek pursue him. There was no reported weapon seen, but Tracy Jacobson said that Mr. Krycek seemed a dangerous man and she feared for Mr. Mulder's safety. Chris Jacobson noted that the two were "faggoty queens" and most likely playing some sex game out in the woods. He felt that they should both be arrested, but was uncertain of the proper charge. 

Also noted was a possible charge of child endangerment if the first charge is proven true. The child is reported to be adopted and may be taken from the home and placed in Foster care until the matter can be resolved. 

Deputy Williams and Deputy Collins were ordered to report to the scene. 

**XXX**

Skinner slammed down the phone. He read the report that was faxed to him from the police department in North Carolina. He'd left strict instructions there to contact him if any trouble was reported near the Krycek home. 

His teeth ground at reading the report. He grabbed the phone to call Scully. 

He knew Alex Krycek was no good... Mulder may lose his daughter over this. If Mulder was even still alive. 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Nikita 


End file.
